


Monsters

by Not_A_Ginger



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Max and Chloe aren't platonic though, Nightmares ruin everything, Platonic Relationships, Takes a lonnnnng time for the suspence to even begin...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-01 18:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10195841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_A_Ginger/pseuds/Not_A_Ginger
Summary: Kate lives with her flatmates, Max, Chloe and Victoria. She is as happy as she could get. Until the first nightmare.Victoria lives with her flatmates Max, Kate and Chloe. She is quite happy with her life until her friend radar picks up with Kate Marsh.They soon find out that dreams (or nightmares) are not to be ignored.I do not own Life is Strange.





	1. Chapter 1

She was running. Faster, faster, her mind chanted. A low growl escaped the throat of an angry beast. Her breathing grew rapid. She saw light. She was going to make it, she was going to make it. Repeated this line as a mantra. She tripped and screamed. Kate jolted awake. That was a nightmare that was new. She glanced at the clock and did a double-take. Kate Marsh was late. Something was definitely wrong with her because Kate Marsh never was late. Kate grabbed her bag, stuffed in her book and ran out of the library. Slowed her pace to a quick walk once she realised people were staring. Nodded at people she knew, but didn't try to create a conversation. Kate did get stuck in a conversation with Dana Ward (Someone she worked with at C&T, a little coffee shop) but she shut it down as soon as she could. She walked into the flats. Ran as soon as she knew no one could see her. Shoving the key in the lock, she opened the flat door and dumped her bag down on the floor. 

Kate walked into the joint kitchen and dining room. She quietly took a seat next to Victoria as they watched Max tear open a birthday present. Max gasped when she realised what it was.  
"Chloe you didn't have to do that!" Max said, surprise evident in her voice. While Chloe and her were in a spat over how much to spend for a girlfriend, Victoria leaned over to Kate.  
"Where have you been?"  
Kate sighed and settled comfortably in her seat. Kate would never hear the end of the tale of how Kate Marsh slept in a library and was late to her friend's birthday party. She sighed. Might as well begin the tale of woe now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate tries to know what her nightmare was about and Victoria tries to survive Pricefield.

"You, Kate Marsh fell asleep at the library?" Victoria asked (for the 56th time) incredoulously.  
"Yes, yes I did" Kate sighed, mentally kicking herself for even bringing it up in front of Victoria. Sure, Victoria was a bitch, but she had an almost motherly care to her, one that lectured people when they fell asleep in libraries.

"Are you okay?"  
"Victoria, I'm fine." Kate said with a finality that stated the conversation was over. Victoria glanced at her, worry creasing her forehead. Honestly, Kate thought, she's like my mother. She looked over to check on the Pricefield spat and found Chloe sitting on Max.  
"I think I'd better get on with studying. I missed it in the library, being asleep and all" Kate excused herself.  
"Goodbye Kate. Thanks for the presents."  
"Byebye Bunbun. See you at C&T!"  
"Goodbye Kate. At least take something to eat and drink while you're studying."  
Kate nodded and shuffled to her room.

She took a deep breath and tried to recall her nightmare. If there was one thing she agreed with her mother with, was that nightmares always had a meaning. The monster was black. The man was creepy as fuck (there was no point denying it). Victoria was horribly killed. So was she, soon after. Kate sat back in her bed and sighed. Maybe drawing would help. It usually did.

(An hour later)  
Drawing did not help. All she could draw were skulls and scenes of impending death...

Victoria's PoV  
Victoria watched as Kate dejectedly walked out. She knew something was up with Kate but she knew better than to pester (it was annoying as hell when Chloe decided to join in, and she didn't want to bring that doom to Kate). Kate was a stubborn and secretive person, but Victoria believed that Kate would open up soon enough. And if she didn't, well she could always ask Chloe for help. 

Speaking of Chloe, where was sh- oh.  
"CHLOE, MAX I DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT. I get that you guys are a couple but I don't want to see you guys openly kiss" Victoria said, the tips of her ears burning, her face flushed.  
"Awwwww. Is Icky Vicky blushing?" Chloe asked, innocence portrayed on her face.  
"No I am n- GET OFF ME CHLOE." Victoria shrieked as Wrecking Ball Price belly flopped her with Caulfield right on a second later. Chloe cackled as Victoria halfheartedly pushed at her. Victoria knew she wouldn't be able to move Chloe.  
"Victoria, do you know where the coffee is?" Max enquired, seemingly angelic.  
"Max I am not telling you where the coffee is. You and Price the Wrecking Ball here will use it to get high."  
"We will not" Came from indignant Hippiefield and The Wrecking Ball.  
"But coffee is expensive, and it is mine." Victoria pointed out.  
"But Vicky, it's fun to get hyper." Chloe whined, stretchin out the last word for more than it needed to be.  
"Why don't you guys go into town and get some coffee?" Victoria asked, with a glance that said "While I go find what's up with Kate."  
Hippie and Punk nodded, excepting their mission and sauntered out of the flat. Victoria waved at them as they entered Chloes beat up old truck. Sighed when they drove off. Time to find out what was up with Kate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's your bext update for the week. I might try and update it next week if school isn't being too harsh. Sorry for any typos, I had to do it on my phone this time


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria aims to find out what's wrong with Kate.

Victoria knocked on Kate's door. She waited for a few moments before calling out to her friend. After no answer, she quietly opened the door and peered inside. 

Kate was seated on her bed, gazing out of her window onto the park.  
"My parents always took me to the park." Kate said "It was the one place they trusted me to go on my own."  
Victoria smiled ruefully. "My parents never let me go to the park. They said it was beneath a Chase."   
Becausr of her strict upbringing, Victoria had never went to a park. Her family hardly spoke to her, let alone took her to the park. Kate gasped.  
"You've never been to a park?" She asked incredulously.  
Victoria bit her lips, suddenly shy. "Not really, my family never had time."  
Kate got up suddenly. "Right then. Let's go to the park." She said getting a coat and putting on her converse.  
"After will you tell me why you're so upset?" Victoria asked. Kate smiled and nodded.  
Victoria went out of Kate's room and into her own.

She put on her coat and trainers (and making sure to get rid of her embarrassingly geeky glasses in the process). She went into the hallway of her flat and met Kate at the door.   
Kate smiled at her. "You ready?" She asked.  
Victoria tried to settle down the uneass in her stomach and instead smiled. "Of course."   
They went into the chilly winter air and headed to the park. The walk to the park was relativly short, only about 10 minutes. But still it gave Victoria plently of time to think. Kate obviously wasn't doing so well. It might've been her depression starting up again, but Victoria knew something was making Kate ..... scared. And the thought that brave Kate Marsh could be scared of something terrified Victoria.

Kate's POV  
Although the walk was in silence, it wasn't awkward. Kate was glad she had found a friend who she didn't have to talk to all the time. Speaking of friends, she wondered where Chloe and Max were. It was unlike them to be gone shopping for so long. She took a quick glance at her phone to check if there were any new messages.   
None.  
Kate frowned. Although she wasn't popular, her phone would usually buzz off in the mornings when her friends weren't working (her friends had complicated work schedules). She shrugged it off. Probably sleeping.

She looked at Victoria and saw her face set in a deep frown. She wondered what was wrong with Victoria to worry so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be pretty interesting. I'm sorry I haven't posted. End of years are kicking my arse (yes I'm English) and then duolingo joined in as well. I will try to update as soon as possible (I need a set timetable...)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda where the suspense starts up.

Victoria's PoV  
"Can we go on the swings?" Kate took off without an answer. Victoria sighed and followed her.

"Do you wanna tell me what's up?" Victoria said after they reached the swings. She wasn't good at feelings, and thought they were fucking disgusting (like, really peasants?) but..... this was Kate. She was...... special.

Kate bit her lip. "Uh. I keep on having nightmares. It's not really a big of a deal."

Victoria scoffed. "It's keeping you up all night. Of course it's a big deal."

Kate shrank at the remark. "It really isn't a big de-"  
She looked up sharply. "Did you hear that?"  
Victoria had in fact heard it, and she was pissing herself (no scratch that, shitting herself) because of it. Kate stood up. She looked determined. "Let's go."  
Kate walked towards the noise. Victoria followed reluctantly. She did not want to go near any creature that made a moan like that. It sounded HUGE. 

The moan sounded through her eardrums again. It did not sound human. She shivered.

They stopped in front of a large hole. Victoria couldn't see the end. The moan came from there.  
"Welp let's go." Victoria turned to leave but saw Kate start to go down the hole. Victoria sighed deeply. Oh she was gonna smack a bitch. 

She started to climb down after her. Victoria squinted. Light was coming from the ending of the hole. Victoria wished she had her bloody geeky glasses now. 

Kate gasped. Victoria turned to look at her.  
"Is there something wrong?" Victoria asked as sweetly as she could, because, quite frankly, she was pissed at Kate. If they had to go ditch diving, they could've waited until Victoria had her bloody glasses. She couldn't see 6 feet in front of her.

"Victoria, turn around." Victoria did so, and found the hole they just (literally a second ago) had disappeared. 

"For fuck's sake!' Victoria really was gonna slap a bitch. She was dangerously pissed. 

Kate slowly shuffled away from her. "Uh Victoria you might want to calm down."  
"Why?!" She said.  
"Um, there's kinda a m- well I mean not a monster more of a beas- well not really a beast either. Oh I know! There is something behind you." Kate rambled.  
"Does it look bloodthirsty?" Victoria asked  
"Uhhhh yes. Yes it does."  
"Does it look like it's going to kill me?"  
"Yes."  
"Should I turn around?"  
"Definately not"  
"Can you describe it?"  
"Black fur, sharp huge teeth, horns on its head, spikes on its body and red eyes. Oh yeah it's kinda twice my height and it walks on all fours."  
"Anything else?"  
"It's really muscled."  
"So that would be a monster, wouldn't it Kate?"  
"Uhhh yes..."  
"Juuuuuust great."  
"Yeah....."  
"Yes?"  
"It looks like it's gonna pounce on you"  
"Should I run?"  
"Yes"

Victoria bolted.

Victoria was usually someone who hated physical exercise. She detested gyms, and she definately did NOT run for the bus, even if she was late. 

However, yeah she totally grabbed Kate and sprinted when she was told, without a pissy remark, because it turns out Victoria did not want to fucking die. Like no thank you. Kate should've been impressed (Kate told her later that she didn't find it impressive. Isn't life a bitch?). 

She looked behind her, at the monster that was chasing them, after the failed pounce attempt. Kate had been righy in describing it. Kate had missed the fact that it was really fucking ugly. With its snout squashed in and long black tongue hanging out, it looked like a very ugly pug. It kinda reminded her of that Temple Run game, except with more upgrades to kill.

Kate fell over. Victoria was surprised. If anyone should fall over, it should be her. She didn't even have her glasses. But no Kate, the incredibly clumsy person she was, fell over pratically nothing. Victoria would've laughed her arse off, but she was probably gonna die, so she let it slide. Victoria grabbed Kate and ran even further. They got to a small abandoned village and hid in a house.  
"Really?" Victoria looked at Kate unimpressed. This day just got better and better.  
"I didn't mean to fall over!"  
"Right."  
They were silenced by the ugly monster, as it passed by the house's window. Victoria noticed (now, since earlier she was y'know FLEEING FOR HER LIFE. Yes, she was still pissed off at that) that the monster walked with a weird limp. Hahaha fucker. Karma is a bitch.

After it had walked off, Victoria looked at Kate.  
"Well what do we do now?"  
"Um...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have finally updated. Sorry it took so long (ignore my attempts at humour if you think they're crap. They probably are).
> 
> P.s I don't own Temple Run (don't judge me I got scared someone would put a copyright claim on it).

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the really short chapter. I kept meaning to start this and somehow starting it on my cousin's laptop felt like a good idea... I will try to update as soon as I can, but I don't have a set date. If you Americans are reading this, flats are apartments. That what I call them anyway....


End file.
